Seiyo Academy Love
by Redheaded Bandgeek
Summary: New Rimahiko story containing slight Amuto&Kukaya. I still suck at summaries, they're my weakness! Hehe, Anyways, ENJOY! ;  Rated T for language and kissing!
1. Chapter 1

**Tiffany: Hey, this is a new story Im working on! Im so sorry I discontinued 'Rimahiko: An Impossible Love Story'. But, anyways, hope you enjoy this story! Btw, Yaya: 16 Rima,Nagi,Amu,Tadase: 17 Kukai: 18 Utau: 19 & Ikuto: 20**

**I would also like to thank LizzieGLee12 and Kimmy Cakes for being my first 2 reviewers! Thank You!**

**Kusukusu: Tiffany does not own Shugo Chara or anything else, just the story! **_**Hyu-hyu-hyu-hyu-hyu!**_

_**Seiyo Academy Love**_

_**Chapter 1: Just The Way Things Are...**_

~Rima~

Running to school sucks. Yes, im late to school, I promised Amu,Yaya and Utau to meet them at school at 8:00 and I really dont want to see a pissed off Utau! CRAPSTICKS! Its 7:50! I can make it!

I saw the building, knowing I had made it(A/N: In this story, Rima is athletic!). I saw Amu,Yaya and Utau talking to Kukai and Tadase. That's weird... dosen't Purple-Head usually here? Wait... why am I caring? Shouldnt I be happy? Oh, yeah, I forgot, he's probobly with his girlfriend Saaya Yamabuki.I seriously hated that chick! She always tries to show off and always tries to mess with me! Why me? I never did nothing wrong!

"Rima-chan!" called Amu. I ran towards her.

"Hey." I said. When I turned around, I saw Kukai breathing down Yaya's neck and Yaya giggling. I smirked.

"Kukai, you perv!" i said giggling.

"WHAT?" he asked nervously. I just giggled and went to class. I saw Nagi... When did I start to call him Nagi? Anyways, I saw him rubbing his temple with his right hand. I went towards him.

"Hey, Purple-Head! Why the frustrated look?" I asked. He smirked, I swear I saw him smirk! He never smirks!

"Why? Does Rima-chan care about me?" he asked teasingly. I blushed? WTF?

"No! Im just wondering." I said, my blush fading away.

"*sigh* I need to break up with Saaya." he said.

"So... why dont you just do it?" i asked curiosly.

"'Cause, Im scared she'll get people on me..." he admitted.

"Oh... Well, she dosent scare me, I'll help you do it." i said, choosing the wrong set of words. Not good, wrong workds lead to...

"You're really going to help me _do it_?" he said emphesizing the last two words.

a Perverted Purple-Head!

"Ewww! You pervert! No! I meant break up with Saaya!" i said.

"Whatever floats your boat."he said. Seriously? I stomped to my seat. I have no idea why I fell in love with him...

_'You just admitted you loved him.' _said a voice in my head.

'Conscience**(A/N: ? )**'.

_'No, its Santa Clause. No shit, Sherlock!'_

'Im not in love with him!'

_'Yes you are!'_

'Not!'

_'Are!'_

'Not!'

_'Not!'_

'Are!' Damn!

_'Haha, well, Im outta here! Bye!'_

Stupid Conscience.

_ding, ding, ding! (lame excuse for a bell)_

I met up with Nagi(yes, Im starting to call him that), and he said he was a little nervous.

"Dont be. Just tell her straight out and then if she starts insulting you, insult her back and tell her that her threats are no match to you and your naginata."

"Okay! She's coming!" he said, I hid up in a tree.

~Nagihiko~

Well, Im following Rima's advice, truth is, im actually in love with her and I only went out with Saaya so I could try to forget Rima, but I couldnt.

"Saaya, Its over..."I started.

"What the fuck? Why are you breaking up with me, the one and only, Yamabuki Saaya, you stupid ass!"she yelled.

"Okay! Listen here, you little bitch! I dont give a fuck and I love someone else! I dont care what you try to do to me because Im skilled with a naginata, so back off, you tramp!" i said. Holy shit, did I just say that? Did I just say I was in love with someone? Damn. Saaya ran off crying.

~Normal~

Nagi was full of joy. Rima jumped off the tree and cheered him. Nagi ran up to Rima and grabbed her by the shoulders and crashed his lips into his. Rima, who was shocked, her eyes were wide open and started leaning on the tree. He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. Somehow, his hands ended up on her small waist. His tounge explored her mouth. They soon pulled apart from that 2 minute kiss, panting for air. Rima looked at his eyes, realizing that was a mistake. She took off running and Nagihiko realizing what he had done, tried to run after her.

**Tiffany: Okay! That's all Im writing for now! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R!**


	2. The Surprise

**Tiffany: Hey, I'm back! I brought my friend Ana with me!**

**Ana: Hi!**

**Tiffany: Anyways, thanks a bunch LizzieGLee12 !**

_~Recap~_

_~Normal~_

_Nagi was full of joy. Rima jumped off the tree and cheered him. Nagi ran up to Rima and grabbed her by the shoulders and crashed his lips into hers. Rima, who was shocked, her eyes were wide open and started leaning on the tree. He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. Somehow, his hands ended up on her small waist. His tounge explored her mouth. They soon pulled apart from that 2 minute kiss, panting for air. Rima looked at his eyes, realizing that it was a mistake. She took off running and Nagihiko realizing what he had done, tried to run after her._

_~End of recap~_

~Normal~

Nagihiko catched up to her, grabbed her wrists and pulled her back, causing their bodies to touch. Rima didnt even dare to look into his eyes. Tears started falling out of her eyes.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why did you kiss me?" asked Rima.

"Because... I love you Rima-chan." he said.

"Liar... don't lie to me, don't toy with my feelings like that!" she said, trying to escape his grip.

"I'm - not - lying - Rima - chan - I - love - you." he said after every peck he gives her.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me if I'm lying." he said. She looks at him in the eyes.

"Oh my god, you're not lying..." she said quietly. He leans in and kisses her passionately. She kisses back, wrapping her arms around Nagihiko's neck. He holds her closer, causing Rima to moan a little.

"Are we interrupting something." said a voice. They pulled apart and saw Kukai and Yaya.

"N-not at all." said Rima while blushing.

"Uh-huh..." said Kukai.

"What have you and Yaya been doin?" asked Nagihiko.

"Um... nothing, maybe a little kissing..." said Kukai nervously.

"Wow... I didnt know you liked them young, Kukai." said Nagihiko teasingly.

"WHAT?" yelled Kukai. Rima was interrogating Yaya. Kukai and Nagihiko sweatdropped.

"Well, Im gonna take Rima to the Royal Garden." Nagihiko said. He carried Rima bridal style and ran to the Royal Garden. She was very light, much to his surprise.

~Rima~

Nagihiko carried me to the Royal Garden. I jumped off his arms and he kissed me by surprise.

"Nagihiko- Mmph!" I said while getting cut off by Nagihiko's lips."Not here, let's wait until the others get here to tell them." I finished

Just in time, the others came in.

"We have something to tell you guys..." said Nagihiko.

"We're... kind of... together..." I said. It caused Amu to faint, Yaya and Utau to squeal, and the guys congratulating us.

"Prove it!" said Utau. Nagihiko and I kissed, which caused Amu to faint, AGAIN, which also caused Ikuto nibbling on Amu's ear which made her scream.

"Yaya has something to say!" yelled Yaya.

"What is it?" asked Tadase.

"Yaya got us a vacation for 1 month in an island!" she said.

"So start packing 'cause we leave in 2 days, and we already informed your parents and they said yes!" said Kukai.

"When did you start to sound like Tsukasa?" asked Utau. Kukai sweatdropped. Nagihiko hugged me and gave me a quick peck.

**That's it for now! I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed it, I couldn't think of anything else since my other story that was suppose to be Chapter 2 got lost and erased :[ Next chapter will include their way TO the island. R)!**


	3. Plane Ride

**Tiffany: Im back, again. So sorry for not updating! Just to let ya'lll know, I'm working on a songfic for not updating! Yay! Anyways, this is Chapter 3 of Seiyo Academy Love! Yes, you heard right! Okay, Temari!**

**Temari: Yes?**

**Tiffany: Disclaimer, please?**

**Temari: Tiffany does not own Shugo Chara!**

_~Recap of Chapter 2~_

_"Yaya has something to say!" yelled Yaya._

_"What is it?" asked Tadase._

_"Yaya got us a vacation for 1 month in an island!" she said._

_"So start packing 'cause we leave in 2 days, and we already informed your parents and they said yes!" said Kukai._

_"When did you start to sound like Tsukasa?" asked Utau. Kukai sweatdropped. Nagihiko hugged me and gave me a quick peck._

_~End of Recap~_

~Rima~

Here I was,packing for the trip, then suddenly, it came to me. When DID Kukai start sounding like Tsukasa? Hehe, probobly just trying to act grown up or something. I was packing, when suddenly my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID: Tadase. Oi...

"Moshi Moshi." I answered.

"Mashiro-san?" asked Tadase.

"Yes?" I asked. No shit, it's me Tadase!

"Can I talk to you at the airport when we leave?" he asked.

"Um... sure..." I said, unsurely.

"Arigato, Mashiro-san." he said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, bye." I said and then hung up.

~Tadase~

Rima then hung up. I like her, but Fujisaki-kun is in my way. She's not the only one I like, I also like Kukai**(A/N: WTF? Why did I write this?)**. I'm bisexual**(A/N: Quick turn of events, since many people say he's gay, I just put bisexualfor something WAY different than other stories!)**. I just finished packing, I'm going to confess to her at the airport.

~Rima~

I wonder what he wants to talk about. Probobly nothing out of the ordinary**(A/N: You have NO idea -.-")**.

_~2 days later~ sorry for time skip!_

I went to the airport with Nagihiko by my side. I saw Tadase and I went up to him.

"What'cha wanna talk about?" I asked.

"Mashiro-san, I like you." he said. My eyes widened. He came closer and I was backing up.

"We can be a secret." he said.

"But I don't like you! I don't wanna go out wit you! Nagi!"" I yelled.

~Nagihiko~

"But I don't like you! I don't wanna go out with you! Nagi." someone yelled.''

"Rima-chan!" I yelled. I ran torwards her direction and saw Rima backing up from Tadase. I ran towards Rima and grabbed her wrist and headed back to where I was at first.

"What the fuck happened?" I asked.

"Tadase confessed to me and then he said 'We can be a secret' and I got scared at yelled." she said with tears coming out of her beautiful, doe-colored eyes. I embraced her and then kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be alright. After all, I'm going to be with you all the time."I assured her.

"Nagihiko..." she whispered. I kissed her square on the lips.

"Getting in the mood, eh?" said a voice. We pulled apart and saw the person whom the voice belonged too.

"Damn it, Yaya, we were just getting to the good part." I said.

"What was the good part?" asked Yaya.

I smirked. "Me and Rima stripping eachother..." I said.

"Nagihiko!" yelled Rima. Yaya giggled. After that, everybody started arriving, just in time to get in the plane.

_~In the plane~_

I sat next to Rima, who was listening to her iPod.

"Ne, Rima-chan, what are you listening to?" I asked.

"Itsuka wa Romance**(A/N: Do not own)**" she said.

"I never heard of that song." I said.

"That's because it's mine, I wrote it myself and sang it." she said.

"Can I hear it?" I asked her. She nodded.

_"__Houkago oshaberi,  
Yuuyake no nioi,  
Ano koto yorimichi,  
Nanigenai furishite,  
Kitaishiteiru no ne,  
Shiroi BURAUSU tsubureteru kaban,  
Suzushii kaze kimi no atsui shisen,  
ROMANCHIKKU na koi ni wa,  
Marude kyoumi ga nai nante,  
Honto wa me mo awase rarenakute,  
Noshimo honto ni watashi o,  
Suki da nante iu nara,  
Omoikiri warawasete misete,  
Hajimete shitta wa,  
Fushigi na kimochi ne,  
Ano ko mo watashi mo,  
Minna dare datte,  
DORAMA no HIROIN,  
Himitsu no DAIARII,  
Mune ni shimatteru,  
Mukae ni kuru,  
Itsuka wa ROMANSU,  
Yuuenchi no kanransha,  
Ichiban takai tokoro de,  
Kowai wa kiei risouna koe de,  
Chiisaku naru machinami wa,  
Chirakaru omocha hako mitai,  
Doushite watashi o suki na no?  
ROMANCHIKKU na koi ni wa,  
Marude kyoumi ga nai nante,  
Honto wa me mo awase rarenakute,  
Moshimo honto ni watashi o,  
Suki da nante iu nara,  
Omoikiri warawasete misete_._"_

"You sing like an angel." I said. She blushed. I chuckled to myself.

"If it makes you feel better, I also wrote a song and sang it." I said.

"You did? What's it called?" She asked.

"Hana Tegami. I sang the first half in my Nadeshiko voice and the second half in my regular voice. The Nadeshiko part was for Amu..." I said.

~Rima~

"Hana Tegami. I sang the first half in my Nadeshiko voice and the second half in my regular voice. The Nadeshiko part was for Amu..." he said.

"Oh..." I said. I was a bit jealous. Amu got almost every guy to fall for her.

"Can I listen?" I asked. He nodded and pulled out his iPod.

Nadeshiko:

_"Futsuri yuku kisetsu wa itsumo, isogi hashide doko e iku no _

_Kaze gasotto mado wo tataki, tooi kuni no tabi e isaou. Sukoshi rusu ni suru wa ne _

_Nakanaide _

_Yubikiri shiyou, kitto aeru wa Hitotsu futatsu hanabira wa, horori chiri yuku no ni. _

_Hanare gataki omoide wo, hitori nagame teita Deai wakare mata deai, hito mo meguru keredo _

_Kimi to sugosu kono toki wa, daiji na kakaramono _

_Zutto wasurenai wa._

Nagihiko:

_Tsunomani oto na ni naru, kimi mo boku mo kawatteku _

_Ima ijou shiri taku naru, are mo kore mo suki ni naru Zutto sono mama de ite _

_Negau kedo _

_Boku wa boku wo, sagashi hajimeru Suki na mono ikutsu datte, atte mo kamawanai _

_Sunao ni kanjiru kokoro, taisetsu ni shitai yo _

_Donna boku mo boku datte, mune wo hareru you ni _

_Itsuka kitto mitsukeru sa, yuruginaki omoi wo Hitotsu hitotsu hanabira wa, chigau katachi dakedo _

_Minna atsumette tsunagereba, hitotsu no yume ni naru Itsu no toki mo kawaranai, hana no utsukushi sa yo _

_Furikaereba furusato wa, yasashiku kaotteru _

_Itsumo matte iru yo _

_Koko de mata aou ne."_

"I like it." I said.

"Instead of Amu, I'm giving this song to you." he said.

"W-why?" I asked. He leaned closer.

"Because, I don't love her. I love you, and only you." he said. He kissed me and I kissed back. He slid his tounge into my mouth and rubbed his tounge on the roof of my mouth. I moaned a little.

"Oh my god, seriously, if ya'll are gonna do it, can you please get a room and not do it here?" we pulled apart.

"Utau! Why must you always interrupt us when we get so close to the good part?" asked Nagihiko. She smacked him on the head.

"You pervert!" she said. I giggled.

"WE'RE HERE!" yelled Yaya.

**That's all I'm writing right now. Sorry for the long wait! Anyways, who knows what will happen at the island? I know, nah, I don't, andI'm the author! xD R&R!**


	4. Who's That Girl?

**Tiffany: Ugh, I'm back...**

**Nagihiko: What's up with you?**

**Tiffany: That's none of your freakin' business!**

**Rima: You should know, since you drossdressed, she's in a bad mood.**

**Nagihiko: Is it that time of the month again?  
**

**Tiffany: NO! I freakin' passed that already! I'm sick!**

**Nagihiko: Okay, okay, no need to shout!**

**Tiffany: Well, you don't listen! Anyways, since I'm in sick and in a bad mood, this chapter might no be so happy. Rima?**

**Rima: Tiffany does not own Shugo Chara.**

_~Recap of Chapter 3~_

_"Oh my god, seriously, if ya'll are gonna do it, can you please get a room and not do it here?" we pulled apart._

_"Utau! Why must you always interrupt us when we get so close to the good part?" asked Nagihiko. She smacked him on the head._

_"You pervert!" she said. I giggled._

_"WE'RE HERE!" yelled Yaya._

_~End of recap~_

~Normal~

Everyone had gotten off the plane and gotten their stuff. They headed towrds a hotel. When they went in the hotel, a girl with long, curly, dark brown hair and brwon eyes came up to them.

"Hello, I'm Mika-chan, I'm going to be your tour guide for the day!" she said. She looked at Nagi and smiled.

"Please follow me to your rooms!" said Mika. They followed her and went to their rooms. They all had seperate rooms.

"I will call you down for dinner, if you need help, come find me in the main lobby." she said and left. They all got settled and waited for the girl to call them.

"Okay, dinner has been set up." the girl called. They came down and Utau and Kukai had a ramen competiton since they were eating ramen. Everyone just looked at them shocked.

~Nagihiko~

I finished eating and went up to my room. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Mika-chan.

"Ah, Mika-chan, is it?" I said.

"Yes." she said.

"What do you need?" I asked. She pushed me into a wall and kissed me. I pushed her away.

~Rima~

I went upstairs to find Nagi. When I turned around, I saw Mika-chan and Nagi kissing. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. He pushed her away and started yelling at her until he saw me.

"Rima-chan..." he said.

"You know, if you didnt want to be with me, you could've at least told me instead of finding you kissing some other girl!" I yelled.

"Rima-chan! It wasen't like that!" he yelled. I took of running and crying.

~Normal~

Rima took off running and crying. Nagihiko tried to go after her but Mika-chan grabbed his wrist.

"Let her go, at least she won't stop us from being together." said Mika. He pulled his wrist away from her.

"No, because she's the only one I want." he said and ran to find Rima.

Rima was outside near a swimming pool. She was kicking the water with her feet. She started singing.

_"There were places we would go, at midnight,  
There were secrets that nobody else would know,  
There's a reason but I don't know why,  
I don't know why,  
I don't know why,  
I thought they all belonged to me,_

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one,  
That you want,  
That has stolen my world,  
It's not real, it's not right,  
It's my day, it's my night,  
By the way,  
Who's that girl, living my life?  
Oh no, living my life.

Seems like everything's the same, around me,  
When I look again and everything has changed,  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why,  
I don't know why,  
I don't know why,  
She's everywhere I wanna be,

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one,  
That you want,  
That has stolen my world,  
It's not real, it's not right,  
It's my day, it's my night,  
By the way,  
Who's that girl living my life?

I'm the one who made you laugh,  
Who made you feel,  
Who made you sad,  
I'm not sorry,  
For what we did,  
And who we were,  
I'm not sorry,  
I'm not her,

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one,  
That you want,  
That has stolen my world,  
It's not real, it's not right,  
It's my day, it's my night,  
By the way,  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life."

"I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"Don't be." said a smooth, velvety voice.

"Nagihiko..." she said. He nodded.

"She kissed me, I pushed her away and I told her that you were the only one I want." he said. He sat right next to her. Rima couldn't take it anymore, she broke out sobbing into his chest. He embraced her and kissed her forehead.

"Nothing and nobody will stop us from being together..." he said.

"Promise?" she sniffed.

"Promise, and you know I always keep my promises." he said. She cuddled closer to him. His arm wrapped around Rima's waist protectively.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too, idiot." she said.

"Back to name calling? You're so cold." he said playfully.

"I know, but that's why you love me." she said with a smile.

**Okay. This chapter took 2 or 3 days? I lost count... wait! 3 days! This is the 3rd day... The ending was happy 'cuz I'm feeling better! R&R!**

**Songs: Who's That Girl by Hillary Duff**

**-Tiffany;)!**


	5. My Red Head Sister Shows Up!

**Tiffany: I'm back!**

**Mika: Thank god, make me and Nagi together!**

**Tiffany: WTF? GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY STORY!**

**LizzieGLee12: *stabs Mika***

**Tiffany: *pokes Mika* I think she's dead.**

**LizzieGLee12: Woohoo!**

**Tiffanny: xD Anyways, on with the story! There's a surprise!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

_~Recap of Chapter 4~_

_"Nothing and nobody will stop us from being together..." he said._

_"Promise?" she sniffed._

_"Promise, and you know I always keep my promises." he said. She cuddled closer to him. His arm wrapped around Rima's waist protectively._

_"I love you." he said._

_"I love you too, idiot." she said._

_"Back to name calling? You're so cold." he said playfully._

_"I know, but that's why you love me." she said with a smile._

_~End Of Recap~_

~Rima~

I hope Nagihiko keeps his promise. We went inside the hotel, only to find the others covered in ash.

"What the fuck happened?" asked Nagihiko.

"Well, Yaya wasen't thinking straight, so she put the cookie dough in the microwave and it exploaded." said Tadase. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Yaya's sorry." said Yaya.

"It's alright, babe." said Kukai.

"Ye- wait! Did you just call Yaya 'babe'?" I asked.

"Yup!" said Kukai. He kissed Yaya.

"Man, Kukai, I didn't know you liked them young." said Nagihiko. He broke the kiss with Yaya.

"WHAT?" yelled Kukai. I laughed.

"Well, I didn't know you liked them old!" said Kukai. I glared at him.

"I am not old!" I yelled.

"Well, 5 months apart is a big difference!" said Kukai.

"No, it's not!" yelled Nagihiko.

"Well, 2 years apart is a WAY bigger difference, Loser Jack." I said, smirking. He was speechless.

"Whatever, age dosen't matter when you're in love." said Nagihiko.

"True." I said.

"NAGIHIKO!" someone yelled.

"Tiffany and Nadeshiko?" asked Nagihiko. A redhead girl ran up and hugged him.

"Nagihiko! I missed you a lot!" said Tiffany**(A/N: Surprise! That's right, I added myself in! xD ).**

"Who are you?" I asked the redhead.

"I'm Nagihiko's younger sister! I'm only 19 days younger than him**(A/N: Sooo true!)**!" said Tiffany.

~Tiffany~

I just got out of the plane to an island that some hyper girl told me to go to. I saw someone with radiant purple hair.

"NAGIHIKO!" I yelled.

"Tiffany?" asked Nagihiko. I ran up and hugged him.

"Who are you?" asked a really pretty,blonde hair girl who was about and inch or two shorter than me**(A/N: So true, too!)**

"I'm Nagihiko's younger sister! I'm only 19 days younger than him!" I said. I looked at her. I smiled. "You must be Nagihiko's girlfriend! He wouldn't stop talking tome about you!" I said.

"Tiffany." said Nagihiko.

"I swear he's absolutely in love with you!" I said.

"Tiffany!" he said. I ignored him.

"Oh my god! If ya'll get married, ya'll have blonde and purple headed children!" I said.

"TIFFANY!" he yelled.

"What?" I asked. Rima giggled.

"He was right, you look really pretty when you smile, giggle and laugh." I said.

"TIFFANY!" he yelled.

"Okay, okay, okay. Gosh, if you really knew me, you would know that I wouldn't stop." I said. "Anyways, i'm Tiffany, Nagihiko's younger sister. I bet you're wondering why I'm a red head and Nagi's a purple head, right?"

"Yeah, what's up with that? Did you dye it?" asked a boy with reddish brown hair.

"I'm a NATURAL red head! You must be Kukai." Isaid.

"Yup!" he said.

"Man, you're right Nagi, he really is dumb." I said, smirking.

"YOU TOLD HER WHAT?" yelled Kukai.

"Relax! I'm kidding!" I said while laughing. "Anyways, our mom is a natural purple head but she used to have light red highlights until he dyed it the same color of the rest of her hair, her mom was a natural red head, so yeah."

"How come we never met, or heard of you?" asked a pink haired girl.

"You must be Amu, right?" I asked. She nodded.

"Nagihiko used to like you, lots, until he met another girl." I said.

"Who was this other chick you met?" Rima asked Nagihiko.

"You, of course." He said.

"I don't blame you, Rima, Nagihiko can be quite the playboy, he used to hit on every girl when we were little until he had to crossdress, _I_ had to teach him how to act like a girl, which took _forever_." I said.

"Heyyyyy! Was I really that hard to teach? I listened and everything!" yelled Nagihiko.

"Yes you were! No, you didn't! Only half the time! Oh, and ya'll never heard or met me because I went to Europe to study dancing."

"Oh..." said Amu.

"I'm Yaya!" said a ginger haired girl.

"Hi, I heard of you, here's some Skittles." I said.

"NOOOOOOOO!" They yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"When you give Yaya some Skittles, she gets perverted!" said Amu.

"Kukai, when I put Skittles in my mouth, come and taste the rainbow!" yelled Yaya. Kukai rushed to her and kissed her.

"She's not the only one who gets perverted." I said.

"Hello." said a blonde boy with pinkish and reddish eyes.

"Oh! You must be Tadagay, I mean, Tadase!" I said.

"For your information, I'm bisexual." he said while doing the head rolling. Nagihiko covered Rima's ears.

"Don't you dare say those things to MY Rima! By the way, you're never going to get her! She's MINE!" he yelled at him.

"Geez, selfish much?" I said. A blonde haired girl came down with a blue haired guy. "You must be Utau Hoshina/Tsukiyomi and the perverted cat, Ikuto Tsukiyomi." I said.

"Yeah, and who are you?" asked Utau.

"Girly-Boy's younger sister." I said.

"Hey!" yelled Nagi. I ignored him again.

"By how old?" she asked.

"19 days." I said.

"Damn." she said.

"Yeah, anyways, who's that bitch that kissed you and try to steal you away from Rima?" I asked Nagi.

"Her name is Mika-chan." said Rima. A girl came down the stairs.

"Somebody called me?" said a girl that I supposed was Mika. Man, was she UGLY!

"You're Mika?" I asked. She nodded.

"Someone better hold me back because I'm about to fucking kill you for kissing my brother!" I said and started chasing after her. The boys holded me back but it was no use. That's when everyone in the lobby holded me back. Mika ran crying.

"DAMN!" They all said.

~Nagihiko~

Damn, what happened to the sweet little sister I use to have. She's like Rima, she looks nice, cute and sweet but behind that, she can be evil, devious but still sweet.

"Let's go to sleep! We gotta be energized for tomorrow to go the mall!" yelled Yaya. We went to out rooms and Tiffany was saying that it was to early for her but she was jet lagged. She fell asleep on the floor and her long red hair flew out from it's ponytail that was tied with a white ribbon.

"I'll carry her." volunteered Tadase.

"Oh, hells no! I don't want your bisexualness to get all over my sister!" I yelled."I'm going to carry her!" I carried her piggyback to her room and she started sleeptalking.

"Must... kill... Mika... Teddy bear... Lollipop... Chocolates..." she said. Haha, I forgot she still had her childish side. Damn, I forgot that tomorrow's Valentine's day! I'll buy Rima and my little sister something tomorrow. Luckilly, we're going to the mall.

**That's it for now! What will happen tomorrow at the mall? Hmm... you'll just have to wait till tomorrow!**

**R)!**


	6. Valentines Special! Sour Patches, WTF?

**Tiffany: Happy Valentines Day, my loves! =^_^=**

**Rima: Nagihiko, what did you give her? You know she dosen't really like Valentine's day that much.**

**Nagihiko: I gave her some Sour Patches...**

**Tiffany: Yup! And they were good... Sour. Sweet. Gone!**

**Rima: Baka! She gets hyper with Sour Patches!**

**Nagihiko: Yeah, I just realized that...**

**Rima: Anyways, Tiffany does not own Shugo Chara.**

**Tiffany: *pushes Rima on Nagihiko* **

***Rima and Nagihiko's lips brush right past eachother, then start making out***

**Whoa, Baby!**

_~Recap of Chapter 5~_

_Damn, what happened to the sweet little sister I use to have. She's like Rima, she looks nice, cute and sweet but behind that, she can be evil, devious but still sweet._

_"Let's go to sleep! We gotta be energized for tomorrow to go the mall!" yelled Yaya. We went to out rooms and Tiffany was saying that it was to early for her but she was jet lagged. She fell asleep on the floor and her long red hair flew out from it's ponytail that was tied with a white ribbon._

_"I'll carry her." volunteered Tadase._

_"Oh, hells no! I don't want your bisexualness to get all over my sister!" I yelled."I'm going to carry her!" I carried her piggyback to her room and she started sleeptalking._

_"Must... kill... Mika... Teddy bear... Lollipop... Chocolates..." she said. Haha, I forgot she still had her childish side. Damn, I forgot that tomorrow's Valentine's day! I'll buy Rima and my little sister something tomorrow. Luckilly, we're going to the mall._

_~End of Recap~_

~Nagihiko~

"NAGI! NAGI! NAGI!" yelled someone while jumping on my bed.

"What?" I grumbled.

"WAKE UP! IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY AND YOU PROMISED ME TO BUY ME SOUR PATCHES!" yelled to voice, who I assumed was Tiffany.

"How did you know I promised you that?" I asked her.

"C'mon, unlike you, I'm a light sleeper." she said.

"Well, no Sour Patches for you." I said.

"BUT NAGI!" she whined. She continued to jump on my bed until I pushed her without thinking.

*Thud*

"Ow..." she groaned silently.

"Oh my god, I'm sor-" I got cut off by Tiffany.

"No! Apology not accepted! My head hurts and I think you sprained my ankle! That's it! I'm not talking to you! You're getting the silent treatment!" she yelled. God, I hate itwhen she gives me the silent treatment because it can go on until mom tells her to accept my apology. Well, God must hate me right now because my mom isin't here!

"Let's go downstairs." I said.

"Hmph!" she said. I sweatdropped and I dragged her downstairs and saw everyone eating.

"What's up with your sister?" asked Kukai.

"She's giving me the silent treatment." I said.

"What did you do?" asked Ikuto.

"She was jumping on my bed, trying to wake me up. Then, I pushed her off while she was jumping and she hurt her head and her ankle got sprained." I said.

"Sucks for you, do you know how LONG a girl can give a guy the silent treatment?" asked Kukai.

"Yes, and how would you know?" I asked him.

"Because one day, I lost Yaya's pencil and she got mad and gave me the silent treatment and she started talking to me when I bought her a new pencil and sweets." he said.

"So... basically, I need to bribe my sister into talking to me?" I said.

"Um, duh, how did you get her to talk to you again when ya'll were little?" asked Rima.

"I would tell my mom to tell her to accept my apology and talk to me again." I said.

"How are you going to bribe her?" asked Ikuto.

"Easy, she's a sucker for Sour Patches, gummy bears, clothes etc." I said.

"Well, good thing we're going to the mall." said Rima.

"Rima, can you help me with Tiffany?" I asked Rima.

"Eh, sure..." she said. I thanked her by giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Nuh uh, it's Valentine's Day, you're gunna have to give me a better kiss than that." she said. I held her face with my hands and gave her a tounge kiss. She looked like she really enjoyed that. Not that long after, I started taking off her sweater and pushed her towards the wall.

"AH! GET A ROOM!" screamed Utau. We pulled apart. I smirked.

"I guess you were really lettiing me go that far, eh, Rima?" I told her. She blushed. I chuckled a little.

~Tiffany~

Oi, that pervy, crossdressing, idiot of a brother. I want candy! Oh, God, I'm turning into Yaya. Anyways, we got to mall and Nagihiko and Rima started dragging me to my favorite places, but I kept trying to hold back. Nagi kept buying me lots of clothes, accesories, CD's, art supplies, Nike shoes, but I still kept holding back. While we were walking, a candy store that solf candy, snacks, plush toys and tons of other chilidish things. Nagi seemed to noticed because he started dragging me there. My eyes shined on a basket that had a white teddy bear, Sour Patches boxes, chocolate, roses, CD's and a pair of of black and white Nike shoes. He bought the basket and also bought another basket which I assumed was for Rima. I couldn't keep back anymore. I hugged him.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I told him. He laughed. Rima sat on a bench and caught Nagihiko's eye.

"Don't think I didn't forget you." he told her. I giggled. He handed her the basket and her eyes shined. She hugged him like I did but made out with him. I giggled once again.

"Whoa, slow down, don't swallow eachother!" I yelled and the rolled on the floor, laughing my ass off. Suddenly, everyone gathered around somewhere, where music was playing and had a bunch of contests there. I got up, pulled Nagi and Rima apart and pointed towards where the other people were. It was a karaoke contest. The music stopped playing and the girl went off the stage.

"OHOHOHO! WHO CAN DARE BEAT MY AMAZING SCORE, THAT I, SAAYA YAMABUKI, HAD JUST REAHED?" yelled a REALLY ANNOYING high pitched voice. Suddenly...

_'Poing!'_

A red rose showed up on my hair.

"I will!" I yelled. Oops... crapsticks.

"Tiffany?" asked Nagi. I shrugged.

"OHOHOH-" she got cut off by me putting a sock in her mouth.

"Really, just put a sock in it." I said annoyed. She took the sock off her mouth. The rose suddenly dissapeared.

"What song will you be singing?" she asked.

"Hmm... I would like to sing a Spanish song but none of them are in this list, so i guess I'll just sing 'Time to Rock & Roll' by Lil' Kim." I said.

"Good luck beating me! You're gonna need it!" she said.

_Time to Rock&Roll_

_by_

_Lil' Kim_

_"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha...I don't care what y'all say_

_Chorus_

_Oh, it's time to rock and roll_

_This time I'm in control_

_Right now I own the streets_

_I got the keys to the city_

_That's cause I get down_

I dropped to the floor and went back up, turning around with my bright red hair hitting my face. It felt good doing that.

_Oh, it's time to rock and roll_

_This time I'm in control_

_Right now I own the streets_

_I got the keys to the city_

_That's cause I get down_

_Verse 1_

_Sometimes I wonder_

_How I made it this far_

_With all these people hatin on me_

_Y'All know who you are_

_Take a chance and try to come up_

_In this game bein a star_

_Now I own the keys to a brand new fancy car, baby_

_It's my turn to burn and now I'm here to rub it in your face(Ha,Ha,Ha,Oh)_

_When will you learn, I'm queen and I'll put you in your place_

I pointed at Saaya and stepped right up to her. I turned around, which caused my hair to hit Saaya across the face.

_(Chorus)_

_Oh, it's time to rock and roll_

_This time I'm in control_

_Right now I own the streets_

_I got the keys to the city_

_That's cause I get down_

_Oh, it's time to rock and roll_

_This time I'm in control_

_Right now I own the streets_

_I got the keys to the city_

_That's cause I get down_

_Verse2_

_Bounce, Bounce, Bounce_

_How dare you try to go against the glorious one, hun_

_I'll slaughter your son, it's over, the story is done_

_You can be number two but I'm second to none_

_What, you forgot queen bee is the notorious one_

I smirked at Saaya. I went up to her face and sang on her face.

_Verse3_

_Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby_

_I'm the Cream De La Cream so you can never play me_

_See I'm more than a lady_

_I'm more than a lover, more than enough for you (Oh)_

_Please try to understand that_

_I'm astay on top 'cause I don't give a damn_

_I don't care what y'all say_

_I'm a keep doing me, y'all can't fade me_

I put my hand on her face, turned around and went up to the stage again.

_Oh, it's time to rock and roll_

_This time I'm in control_

_Right now I own the streets_

_I got the keys to the city_

_That's cause I get down_

_Oh, it's time to rock and roll_

_This time I'm in control_

_Right now I own the streets_

_I got the keys to the city_

_That's cause I get down_

_Oh, it's time to rock and roll_

_This time I'm in control_

_Right now I own the streets_

_I got the keys to the city_

_That's cause I get down_

_Oh, it's time to rock and roll_

_This time I'm in control_

_Right now I own the streets_

_I got the keys to the city_

_That's cause I get down"_

Saaya's score was 89.9 and my score went up to 96.7! Holy shit! Later, Saaya started going up all over my face and I slapped her and pulled her hair, then, she left.

_~ 8:00pm~_

The mall was going to close in 10 minutes. We went to the ffod court and met up with the others. Kukai and Yaya wouldn't stop 'tasting the Skittles', Ikuto wouldn't stop trying to put his hand under Amu's shirt, Utau wouldn't stop yelling at Ikuto, Nagihiko and Rima wouldn't stop cuddling with eachother and snogging every 5 minutes! I was getting irritated.

"TIFFANY!" a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Ana?" I said. The curly, brown haired girl came up tome and hugged me.

"ANA! I MISSED YOU BUNCH! Nagi, you remember Ana, right?" I said.

"Hey, Ana!" he said.

"Hey! Anyways, I'm saying here on the island for a month." she said.

"ME TOO! OH MY GOD! This is going to be AWESOME!" I said. I then introduced her to everyone else. After that, Tadase ran off to the exit and left. We all stood there dumbfounded. Then...it suddenly hit me... the mall was about to close! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! I yelled at everyone that we had to leave before we got locked in... but, it was too late!

_"Everyone, the mall is now closed and will not open until 8:00am. Thank You." _said the announcer.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOUUUUUUUU!" I yelled. Ana calmed me down by stuffing gummy bears in my mouth.

"Damn, calm down, sis." said Nagihiko.

"Haven't you ever learn to not tell a girl to calm down?" I yelled, but I calmed down.

"We should go to the furniture store and find some beds." said Rima. We all nodded and went to the store. We found some beds.

"Okay! Rima and Nagi share that bed, I sleep in that bed, Ana sleeps on the other bed, Kukai and Yaya sleep on the bed next to Ana, Utau sleeps on the other bed and Ikuto and Amu share the last bed." I said.

"WHAT?" screamed Amu.

"Hey, I can't let you sleep with my brother, 'cuz then I'ma have to kill you for stealing him away from me and Rima. And, hey, it's either sleep, get raped and saved or not sleep, get killed and not get saved." I said, smiling innocently.

"Fine..." she grumbled. We all went to our beds for the night and I could hear Nagihiko's and Rima's bed moving and shaking. HOLY SHIT! I HOPE THEY'RE NOT DOING IT! I sat up, turned around and they were only making out. Nagihiko was getting on top of Rima. I got up, pushed Nagihiko off her and he landed on the floor and then went to the bed.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Hey! They want that bed new, not used and smelling like dick and vagina!" I yelled. I heard Rima laugh. After he got in the bed with Rima again, no sounds were heard so we fell asleep. Then I had a dream of me killing Tadase for not telling us the mall was going to close.

**The End! Happy Valentines Day! :) And Hahaha, you got locked up in the mall with us, Ana! xD You best be reading this!**

**Rate and Review!**

**-Tiffany;)!**


	7. Out of The Mall and an Incident?

**Tiffany: Hey, I'm back! Sorry for not uploading!**

**Ana: You better be!**

**Tiffany: I told you, it wasent my fault! I've been busy with band and track practice!**

**Ana: Yeah, yeah, yeah, excuses, excuses, excuses.**

**Tiffany: Put your tuba in your mouthh where it belongs! xD**

**Ana: And you stop toying with your Saxophone!**

**Tiffany: You're just jealous because you wanted to play Saxophone!**

**Ana: Shut up and go on with the story.**

**Tiffany: Fine! But you do the disclaimer!**

**Ana: Tiffany does not own Shugo Chara!**

_~Recap of chapter 6~_

_"WHAT?" screamed Amu._

_"Hey, I can't let you sleep with my brother, 'cuz then I'ma have to kill you for stealing him away from me and Rima. And, hey, it's either sleep, get raped and saved or not sleep, get killed and not get saved." I said, smiling innocently._

_"Fine..." she grumbled. We all went to our beds for the night and I could hear Nagihiko's and Rima's bed moving and shaking. HOLY SHIT! I HOPE THEY'RE NOT DOING IT! I sat up, turned around and they were only making out. Nagihiko was getting on top of Rima. I got up, pushed Nagihiko off her and he landed on the floor and then went to the bed._

_"Hey!" he yelled._

_"Hey! They want that bed new, not used and smelling like dick and vagina!" I yelled. I heard Rima laugh. After he got in the bed with Rima again, no sounds were heard so we fell asleep. Then I had a dream of me killing Tadase for not telling us the mall was going to close._

_~End of Recap~_

~Tiffany~

I woke up at the sound of giggling. I checked my phone and it was 6:00am. Two more hours to go. I turned around to see what Nagi and Rima were doing. HOLY SHIT! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! I got out of bed and picked up two shirts, a skirt and black skinny jeans. I pulled the covers from Rima and Nagi. Phew, they have their clothes on**(A/N: Muahahahaha! I bet all of ya'll thought it was Nagi and Rima! I'm so evil!)**. I headed over to Kukai and Yaya. They were good and last but not least, I checked on Ikuto and Amu. HOLY SHIT! I checked through my Ni Hao Kai-Lan**(A/N: Do not own!)** backpack**(A/N: But I do own a Ni Hao Kai-Lan backpack I take to school. If only they had a Shugo Chara! backpack.)** I successfully found what I needed.

_'HONKKKKKKKKK!'_

Air Horn!

Everybody jumped and I bursted into giggles.

"Was that really neccessary?" yelled Utau. I stopped my giggle fit.

"Yes, it was because I discovered that Ikuto and Amu _did it_." I said. Amu blushed and sank into the covers and Ikuto smirked. Nagihiko covered my ears and yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK? AND IN FRONT OF MY SISTER?" I took his hands off my ears.

"Oh, you shut up! You and Rima were about to do it, too! So don't be saying stuff that you were about to do, too!" I yelled. He stood there dumbfounded.

"Exactly." I said. "Anyways, mall opens in 2 hours, so... let's go jack the food court." I said walking ahead. They stood there looking stupid.

"Well, c'mon, I ain't gonna starve." I said. We went to the food court. We had to get Kukai to hold back Yaya from the dessert court. We only let her have 3 desserts, chocolate cake, ice cream and candy. Kukai and Utau had ramen, Ikuto had taiyaki, Amu had eggs and bacon, Rima and Nagi had sushi, I had pancakes with gummies, syrup, whip cream and fruit**(A/N: It's actually pretty good. My dad taught me and he's an awesome cook!)** and Ana had chocolate chip waffles!

"Are you sure you can eat all that?" asked Nagi. I glared at him.

"Just because I'm small, dosen't mean I don't have a big appettite!" I said. After I finished, they all stared at me.

"What? I was starving!" I said.

_~8:00am~_

The doors of the mall opened. We ran out the mall and headed to the hotel.

"Wooooo!" cheered Kukai. When we got the hotel, I saw Tadagay in the middle of the lobby.

"YOU!" I growled. He whimpered. I somehow got an axe to appear in my hand. Nagihiko grabbed the axe out of my hand.

"Damn, what's up with you and weapons these days?" he asked. I shrugged. When I turned around, Tadagay wasen't there no more. Damn.

_~1 month later~ (SO SORRY FOR TIME SKIP!)_

~Nagihiko~

Well, I'm walking to school now. Its been 3 weeks since Tiffany and Ana transferred to Seiyo Academy. So far, everything's been good.

_~5th period~_

I was walking back to my 5th period because I had to take papers to another teacher. I heard sobbing in a classroom. I looked at what class it was and it was band class. Tiffany and Ana have this class right now! I opened the door and saw some people crowding someone. I saw Ana.

"Ana, where's Tiffany?" I asked. She pointed in the middle of the group. I pushed myself into the group and found Tiffany crying.

"Tiffany?" I said. I kneeled beside her and embraced her. She sobbed into my chest. While I embraced her, I noticed a few marks on her legs and cuts on her arms. I picked her up and placed her under a tree. Her sobs turned into soft sniffles.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"N-Nagi... I hate *sniff* my life! *sniff* I swear... So *hiccup* much drama a-*hiccup* and so many rumors." She sniffed. Something warm started getting on my arm that Tiffany was holding. I rolled her sleeve up. She had a guilty look in her face. She dropped some sissors that had blood on it. I picked them up.

"Did you cut yourself?" I asked her with a harsh tone in my voice.

"L-like 3 days ago..." she said. All of a sudden, I got angry.

"Why? That was a stupidest thing you've ever did! Are you stupid?" I yelled. I gasped at my words. Tiffany stared at me wide-eyed and tears started strolling down her face.

"Tiffany... I di-" I got interrupted.

"JUST STOP IT! IF YOU DIDN'T WANT ME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU SHOULD'VE SAID SO!" she yelled. Ana and Rima ran torwards us.

"What the hell happened?" asked Rima.

"I'm just tired of everything... drama, rumors... life." she said. She took off running once again. Ana ran after her.

~Ana~

Poor Tiffany... I gotta find her. I went into her house and saw her under another tree. I knew what was going on... I knew what she was doing...

She started singing softly...

_Broken_

_by_

_Caitlyn Taylor Love_

_I'm happy, so happy,  
It seems in my mind I can fake it.  
I can fake everything,  
Drifting, drowning, slipping awy from myself.  
Everyday I misplace me._

_Where do I fit in?_  
_What's my role in this world?_  
_When can I breathe?_  
_When everything I say seems to be the wrong thing._

_I am broken._  
_Choking on air._  
_I am lost._  
_Rip me open,_  
_See what might be there._  
_'Cause I don't know who I am._  
_Who I am._

_Am I happy?_  
_Is that what you see?_  
_I can't find what's inside of me._

_Where do I fit in?_  
_What's my role in this world?_  
_When can I breathe?_  
_When everything I say seems to be the wrong thing._

_I am broken._  
_Choking on air._  
_I am lost._  
_Rip me open,_  
_See what might be there._  
_'Cause I don't know who I am._  
_Who I am._

_Drag me down, take me out._  
_Don't let me show you my soul on a dare._  
_But still I just can't hide from myself anymore._  
_Like i'm not really here._

_So now I gotta be what's inside of me._  
_Deeper than the stars, pull my heart._  
_What is good enough?_  
_Do i measure up?_

_I am broken._  
_Choking on air._  
_I am lost._  
_Rip me open,_  
_See what might be there._  
_'Cause I don't know who I am._  
_Who I am._

"Tiffany... maybe you should quit cutting..." I said.

"I am... starting now... and tomorrow, I'm gonna confront that bitch tomorrow and I'm not gonna let my guard down!" she said, standing up.

"That's the Tiffany I know! Let's go catch up with Rima and Nagi." I said and we headed to where we left Rima and Nagi.

When we got there, we saw Rima kissing Nagi softly while there were tears coming out of Nagi's eyes. He was kissing her back. Awwwww! So cute! Me and Nagi took our phones out and took a picture.

_'Flash!'_

"Damn! There wasen't suppose to be a flash on there!" shouted Tiffany. We all laughed... even Tiffany. Nagi was happy to see Tiffany all happy again. Tiffany told her what she was going to do tomorrow annd he agreed and said he was going to be on her side no matter what...

**That's it for now... It was only to get Ana off my back for a while... Anyways, who's the bitch and what exactly happened? Oh well, I gotta think about that tomorrow!**

**Rate and Review!**

**Oh! And answer my poll!**

**Q: What song should I use for the Rimahiko songfic coming up?**

**A. Everytime We Touch by Cascada**

**B. Something About Him by School Gyrls**

**C. Teenage Dream by Katy Perry**

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE AND YOU'LL GET A COOKIE!**

**-Tiffany;)!**


	8. Broken Promises or Not?

**Tiffany: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating, I had a crappy week last week. I have exams this week, so I'm not going to be able to upload much. Nagi, please...**

**Nagihiko: *sweatdrops* Tiffany does not own Shugo Chara!**

_~Recap of Chapter 7~_

_"I am... starting now... and tomorrow, I'm gonna confront that bitch tomorrow and I'm not gonna let my guard down!" she said, standing up._

_"That's the Tiffany I know! Let's go catch up with Rima and Nagi." I said and we headed to where we left Rima and Nagi._

_When we got there, we saw Rima kissing Nagi softly while there were tears coming out of Nagi's eyes. He was kissing her back. Awwwww! So cute! Me and Nagi took our phones out and took a picture._

_'Flash!'_

_"Damn! There wasen't suppose to be a flash on there!" shouted Tiffany. We all laughed... even Tiffany. Nagi was happy to see Tiffany all happy again. Tiffany told her what she was going to do tomorrow annd he agreed and said he was going to be on her side no matter what..._

_~End of Recap~_

~Rima~

I'm really happy. Nagi's been keeping his promi-

No...

I started crying. Why? You promised...

~Ikuto**(1st time! Yay!)**~

Me and Amu broke up. I'm fucking mad! She said that she was secretly dating Purple-Head. DAMN HIM! UGH! This sucks balls! Hmm? What's that noise? I went to where the noise was coming from. It's Rima... she's crying?

"Yo, Shrimp!"

"L-leave me alone!"

"Why are you crying?"

"N-Nagi's ch-cheating on m-me wi-with A-Amu..." she cried. I did one thing that I've never done... I hugged her and she sobbed onto my chest.

"What did you see him and Amu do?" I asked.

"Th-they were k-kissing." she said. My fists clenched. I stroked her hair.

"I-Ikuto? R-Rima? What are you doing with Rima?" yelled a voice that belonged to our one and only Purple-Head. Rima stood up.

"I HATE YOU! YOU TWO-TIMING CHEATER! YOU PROMISED!" she yelled. Purple-Head had a guilty look on his face.

"NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI, WE ARE OFFICIALLY OVER!" she yelled. "BE HAPPY WITH AMU!" she left.

"Tsk, tsk." I said. Purple-Head's fists clenched.

"YOU! Don't you dare go near her!" he yelled at me.

"Hmm, she's getting near me and you're getting near Amu. What am I supposed to do? Let you break Rima bit by bit? C'mon, I still can't believe you did that." I said and then left. I headed to Rima's house. went to her room and saw her face first on her bed. I sat on the edge of her bed. She sat up and hugged me. Then, I did the one thing I have NEVER done to her... I kissed her. She was shocked.

"Rima?" asked a voice. Amu. We pulled apart.

"How could you? I thought you were my best friend." she said.

"No, how could _you_? Some best friend you are to her!" I yelled. Then, Rima ran out.

~Nagihiko~

Damn, I REALLY screwed things up. I was confused... At first, I thought I loved Amu but when I saw Rima, she was the one I looked forward everyday. When I saw Amu, I thought I loved her again, so we secretly dated for 2 days, but I ended it. Some boyfriend I was...

"Oof!" I groaned. Someone crashed into me. Long, beautiful blonde hair and petite... RIMA!

"Sorry..." she muttered. She looked up and gasped. SHe took a step back but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to me. Her bangs covered her eyes.

"Rima, look at me." I said. She looked up, only to for me to see her eyes full of tears. I kissed her out of nowhere, just desperate to kiss her once again. She seemed pretty shocked because her eyes were wide open. She pulled away.

"Ikuto kissed me..." she said softly. My arms landed to my side, my fists clenched.

"WHAT THE...!" I yelled but calmed down. She looked at me surprised. I grabbed her arms and kissed her full of passion. I carried her to my house. When we got there, I laid her on my bed.

**WARNING! WARNING! RATED M STARTING... NOW!**

I stripped her down to her bra and underwear. I was in my boxers already. I pushed her onto my bed and continued kissing. I unclipped her strappless bra and threw it aside. I licked her from her stomach to her neck. She moaned. She was just absolutely... delicious. She pulled down my boxers while I took off her underwear. She spreaded her legs and I settled myself between her legs. I pushed myself in aggresively and she groaned in pain. I groaned in joy. I thrusted myself in and out of her. I first slowed down but then I went faster.

"Nagi..."she groaned in pleasure. I kissed her to silence her. We tossed and turned and we groaned and moaned. Sooner or later, we fell asleep.

**BACK TO RATED T!**

~Rima~

I woke up and turned, only find me on top of something, or someone. I gasped. Holy shit! I made love with Nagi! Nagi woke up.

"Morning." he said.

"Do you remember what we did last night?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Rima... I miss you... I wanna get together again." he said. He started licking my neck. I shivered. I took the cover to cover my exposed body.

"Nagi... Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, otherwise, I wouldn't have made love with you." he said.

"But then, why did you cheat on me?" I asked him.

"I was obviously confused. I didn't know my feelings well." he said.

"But, you broke your promise."

"That promise never got broken." he said.I sat there dumbfounded.

"WHat do you mean it wasen't broken? Of course it was!" I said.

"Nope, I promised nothing will stop us from being together**(A/N: Remember Chapter 4: Who's That Girl?)**, well, we're together right now." he said.

"True, b-" I got interuptted... by Nagi's lips.

"No more 'but's' Rima." he breathed. He pulled me on top of him. "Another chance? I PROMISE, I PINKY PROMISE, NO, I CROSS MY HEART THAT I WILL NEVER STOP LOVING YOU, AND I WILL NEVER CHEAT ON YOU! I WANNA GROW OLD WITH YOU! I EVEN WANNA HAVE SEX WITH YOU EVERY NIGHT! I WANNA WAKE UP AND TURN AROUND TO FIND YOU RIGHT NEXT TO ME! PLEASE, RIMA!" I blushed.

"Umm, okay." I said. He kissed me again. Let's just say that we never got out of bed that day.

**READ!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**

**Hmmm, okay. Just to let ya'll know, that was the last chapter of Seiyo Academy Love! BUT FEAR NOT! AN EPILOGE WILL BE UP SOON! KAY! BE BACK SOON!**

**-Tiffany;)!**


	9. Epilogue: The Future: A New Arrival

**Tiffany: Mmkay, so me is back! Please enjoy the epilogue !**

_Ages:_

_Rima, Nagihiko, Amu, Tadase, Ana and Tiffany: 23_

_Yaya: 22_

_Kukai: 24_

_Utau: 25_

_Ikuto: 26_

~Rima~

Me, my husband Nagi and his sister, are driving to Amu's and Ikuto's house for some important news. I am 9 months pregnant with my first child now and my luggage is in the back of Nagi's car just in case I go in labor.

**Amu's and Ikuto's house**

Nagi helped me sit down on the couch and saw Yaya and her husband Kukai, Tadase, Utau and Ryo(Utau's husband), and Ana in the living room too.

"Okay, I have something to tell you guys!" said Amu.

"What is it?" asked Utau.

"I'm pregnant!" she screamed in excitement.

"No offense, Amu, but I would've expected you to be pregnant at least 2 or 3 years ago with Ikuto because he is THAT perverted." I said.

"Hormonal, much?" said Amu.

"No, perfectly fine." I said. Amu stuck her tounge out. Tiffany and Ana started laughing.

"Phew, Ima go make some snacks." said Tiffany while getting up from the floor. I wonder how Tiffany managed to keep her hair bright red.

"Right behind ya!" said Ana.

After 4 minutes, they came with fruit salad and fruit punch. After eating, I felt something in my stomach, it hurted like hell. I grabbed Nagi's shirt.

"Rima?" he asked worriedly.

"Nagi, I think I'm going into labor!" I said. Amu started to panic. Nagi, Kukai and Ikuto helped me in to the car. I screamed in pain.

~Nagi~

When we got to the hospital, Rima begged me not to be in there. I knew very well to not mess with a hormonal Rima. I could hear the screams coming from her room. I paced around the room. I caught sight of the Sakura tree outside of the hospital. Of course, it was the month when Sakura's start blooming. The doctor came out.

"Would you like to see your daughter?" he asked. I nodded.

I went to Rima's room and saw her cradling a small infant wrapped in a pink blanket. I carried the baby in my arms. She had straight, purple, with a tint of red and blonde hair. Her eyes were a mix of gold and orange. Her scent reminded me of Sakura. Her smile was just like Rima's, a warm, loving and life-changing smile. She was small and the doctor said it was genetic. Rima glared at the doctor and I chuckled softly.

"What would you like to name her?" asked the doctor. I looked at Rima.

"How about Sakura?" I suggested. Rima smiled. I kissed Rima passionatly and pulled away.

Sakura Fujisaki Mashiro: Born on March 8, 2011. Time: 4:26pm Weight: 6.5 pounds Height: 13 inches. Parents: Rima and Nagihiko Fujisaki.

Tiffany entered the room.

"Oh my god! It's a girl and look, she has a little bit of red hair like me! I'm so happy and I'm an aunt! Aww!" she whispered yelled. I chuckled.

"Please let me and Ana take care of her sometimes!" she begged.

"Mmm okay, but only because you're my sister and I trust you and Ana but don't get too hyper." I said.

"Um... okay, how long have you known me and Ana? You know we get really hyper." she said.

"I know but I still trust you two." I said. She clapped her hands together which were kind of muffled since she was wearing emo looking gloves.

**The Next Day...**

~Tiffany~

Mmkay, my sister-in-law, Rima, got out of the hospital and she and Nagi are going on a date. So, they left me and Ana to take care of Saku-chan(My nickname for Sakura). Right after they left, we watched Saku-chan sleep and then went to watch Wizards of Waverly Place**(A/N: Do not own)**. It was the episode where Alex, Mason and Justin found Juliet and Mason just yelled out that he never stopped loving Juliet, since they've dated like 300 years ago or so. Alex gets heartbroken and she cries in the lair. Me and Ana had tears coming from our eyes because it was just so... so... sad! He was her first true love!

_Knock Knock!_

Ugh! Now? Me and Ana wiped our tears and opened the door. Oh shit, it just HAD to be Kukai and TadaGAY!

"HEY!" yelled Kukai.

"Shut the fuck up, Kukai! Saku-chan is sleeping!" I whispered yelled.

"Wahhhhhh!" someone cried. I knew it wasen't Ana or Kukai or me. I had to guess between Tadagay and Saku-chan. I mean, c'mon, Tadagay cries like a baby! I went over to Saku-chan and gave her her pacifier. All of a sudden, Tadagay just HAD to pick her up! She cried even LOUDER!

"Don't pick her up! I don't want your bisexual sparkleness on the baby! I don't want her to crossdress too and like it!" I yelled

For god's sakes, I'm only 23! I took her from his arms and shushed her to sleep. I passed her to Ana and she layed her on her crib.

"Ima beat the crap out of you two!" I said.

"You better run." said Ana. They ran like there was no tomorrow. Stupid bisexual former king and stupid former loser Jack!

_~1 hour later~_

_~Ana~_

Rima and Nagi finally came. Tiffany and I chose not to say anything about the bisexual prince and the loser Jack. One crazy night. Tiffany and I left the house but Tiffany wanted to be all nosy and looked through the living room window. The curtain left a little open space. What we saw was first sweet because they were kissing eachother passionatly, but then, it got heated up because they were starting to take off their close and it was so NOT pretty. Tiffany bursted through the door.

"Like, uh, yeah, if ya'll don't want another baby. I suggest not to do it right now. Gosh Rima, you just gave birth yesterday and your hormones are actin' up already? Geez, let your vagina heal!" she yelled. I just laughed my ass off at that.

**Yeahhh, that's pretty much it. Thank you to all the people who have read, reviewed and liked/loved this story! I** **will be back soon!**

**-Tiffany;)!**


End file.
